Smoking is a leading cause of preventable disease in the U.S., and contributes to more than 440,000 (or nearly one of five) deaths each year. [1,2] More deaths are caused by complications from smoking than by the combined death totals from the human immunodeficiency virus, car crashes, illegal drug use, alcohol use, suicides, and murders.[1] Of particular concern is the U.S. epidemiological evidence showing that preventable deaths affect almost twice as many minority adults than their White counterparts.[9] Research is calling for culturally targeted smoking interventions for minority youth that meet ethnic/cultural experiences, needs, and values. The proposed project meets needs stated in the Innovation for Health Living grant announcement from the National Institute for Minority Health and Health Disparities for ...culturally attuned behavioral interventions...that empower and promote opportunities for individuals to avoid risky behaviors; and creating culturally appropriate, evidence-based ...educational media such as...printed materials for health disparities populations and disadvantaged communities. The project targets the need to reduce health disparities within and across the priority areas of cardiovascular disease, stroke...and conditions of public health importance. During Phase I, Terra Nova will work with smoking prevention, literary, cultural, and communication experts and an advisory panel of urban, minority adolescents to research and design a complete prototype Graphic Novel with a story focused on smoking prevention and health information and will feature a group of characters in a virtual urban setting that resonate with the target population (minority youth 12-14 yrs.). The story will be developed with input from inner city youth, and written to the group most vulnerable to smoking initiation - inner city minority teens living in low socio economic communities. The novel's anti-smoking message will be extended by online mentor materials, designed for use by youth mentors/group leaders through individual, group, and outreach activities. Project materials will be developed with input from a youth advisory committee, evaluated by expert consultants; and field-tested with 60 inner city minority adolescents for outcomes of future smoking intention, perceived risks/benefits of smoking, and confidence in smoking refusal skills. Through Smoking Prevention: A Graphic Novel Approach for Urban Minority Adolescents, Terra Nova seeks to reach and engage at- risk adolescents in a new and innovative way.